


I'll be the patient to your nurse.

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, DILF Eren Yeager, Eren's like 30, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi's 25, M/M, Missionary Position, Nurse Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mpreg, Riding, Sassy Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Levi hasn't been to the doctors in months, what happens when a certain nurse catches his eye?





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was in the waiting room, he had to go in for a check-up, since he hasn’t been to the doctor’s office in almost a year. He stared at the clock until some calling his name snapped him out of it.

“Levi Ackerman? 9:45 appointment for Dr. Armin?” He got up and stared at the person who called his name, damn that kid was hot. His pants were tight and showed off his thick thighs, those cinnamon eyelashes that fanned over his sharp, but slightly chubby cheeks. He was fat in all the right places. The thing that caught my eyes were his, they were a beautiful shade of green-blue.

 

“Sir, please follow me.” I nodded unconsciously and followed his jiggly ass, it moved every time he took a step. He suddenly stopped and turned around and faced me. “We’re here, since Dr. Armin will not be here until later, I will be taking your vital signs.” He had a stethoscope around his neck and he put the cold part to my chest. “Breath in, please.” I inhaled and he put it to my back. “Breath out.” I did as he said. He put his gloves on and took out a thing that looked like a thermometer.

 

“Open your mouth, please sir, also raise your tongue just a bit.” He put a stick-like thing under my tongue and waited awhile. The machine beeped and he throw the thing in the trashcan then wrote it down. He took my blood pressure until a blonde person in his teen’s came in.

 

“Ah-Dad, thank you for taking care of my patient, you can leave now.” He nodded and patted him on the shoulder. I tilted my head and looked towards Arlert. “Dad?! How old is he?” He chuckled and sat on his chair. “He’s 31, why? He doesn’t look like it huh.” I shook my head and he took out a needle. He sanitized my arm with alcohol pad then placed the needle on my arm. He pushed the sharp thing into my skin and I didn’t flinch. I was used to needles, no! I’m not a drug-user, I just got lots of shots when I was younger. “What’s his name?” I asked curiously.

 

“Ah-, his name? Eren.” I nodded and he put a bandage on the spot. I pulled my sleeve down and got up.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, please come in next week if you’d like.” I nodded once again and walked out. I saw Eren talking to a horse-looking guy and I tapped his shoulder. “Ah! Oh, you’re Levi! My son’s patient.” He smiled, a adorable one at that. I shook my head then cleared my throat.  “Can I talk to you.” Eren giggled and nodded. “Sure? Why not.” I started walking and he followed after me.

 

“Soooo? What’cha want?” I didn’t know how to say this. “Do you want-want, to go out on a date?” He looked baffled and his pretty eyes widened. “Sure! Why not, how about tomorrow at 8?” He pulled out a pen that was in his pocket and wrote his number on a sticky note then gave it to me.

 

“See you tomorrow.” He winked at me flirtatiously then walked away. I stared at his ass as he walked.

  
“That ass, I’d love to have that in my hands.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

I was getting ready for my date tonight since a certain someone asked me, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a tight blue button-down, that showed off my chest perfectly. Tight pair of jeans that fit my ass just nicely. I didn’t want to look too gay, but gay. My hair was up in a tight bun since I let my hair grow out over the years. The only one who knows I have long hair is my adopted son Armin. I adopted him when he was 10, I was 21.

  
I was pretty sure I looked good, and I gave one last look and nodded. Before I walked out I sprayed some perfume on me. I walked down stairs to see Armin on the couch with a blonde man with big eyebrows? They were about to kiss and I cleared my throat.

“Who’s this?” I said smugly as I crossed my arms. “U-Uhm, he’s my boyfriend..” I put my hand over my heart dramatically and feigned hurt. “How could you? You never told me.” Armin rolled his eyes. I looked at my watch and my eyes nearly bulged out my head, it was almost 8.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stay longer, I have to go.” I rushed out to my car and got in, I backed out of the driveway and stepped on the gas. By now I was nearly there, I saw a big place and pulled in there. I got out of my car and fixed my pants. I walked in where there was a guy holding something?

“May I have your name, sir?”

“Oh-Uh, Eren.” He nodded and looked down a list of names. “Oh yes, please follow me.” I nodded and he took me to where Levi was sitting. He looked absolutely stunning.

I sat down in front of him as the man walked away. “Eren...you look, wow.” I giggled shyly and put a lock of hair that fell out behind my ear. “You too..” Another waiter came back and put down menus in front of us. “I’ll come back when you too are ready to order.” We both nodded.

There were so many delicious looking things and I know what i’m going to get. The same man from earlier came back. “Have you chosen what you’ve wanted, sirs?” I nodded.

“Schnitzel, please.” He turned towards Levi, “And you, sir?” Levi scanned the menu then looked up, “Coq au vin.” He nodded, “I’ll be out with your orders, soon.” Then he walked away.

“What’s Schnitsel?” Levi said pronouncing it wrong. “Schnitzel.” I said correcting him. “A schnitzel is meat, usually thinned by pounding with a meat tenderizer, that is fried in some kind of oil or fat.”

“What’s Cok o ven?” He chuckled and I blushed. “Coq au vin is a French dish of chicken braised with wine, lardons, mushrooms, and optionally garlic.

(lol hi, it’s me- the writer, sorry for the interruption, but i just used google. I don’t know if it’s actually right. Ok that’s all i wanted to say, bye.)

I nodded and our food was placed in front of us, the smell hit my nose and I almost moaned. I cut off a piece and placed it in my mouth, my tongue was crying, it tasted so good. I took a drink of my water. (that just magically appeared.)

We talked and laughed, but it was time for us to go. He walked me out to my car. “I had a good time, Levi.”

“Me too.” I hesitated but I stood on my tiptoes, I pecked his lips. He froze and I felt embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry..” He leaned down and kissed me back. He gave me a pat on the butt and turned around. “I had fun, let’s do it again.”

“B-Bye..” I said quietly to myself and got into my car.

***

I got inside and ran upstairs, I jumped on my bed and squealed. “Ahhh! He kissed me!!” My phone buzzed and I rolled over to see who it was.

  
Levi

Date next week?   
  
Me  
  
Oh, uhm, sure? When and what time?

  
Levi  
  
Thursday, 4:00 pm?  
  
Me

Sure, can’t wait! I’m going to sleep. Night (-:  
  
Levi  
  
Okay, Goodnight. Angel eyes.

‘Angel eyes?’ I shook my head and turned off my phone, I covered myself up and pretty soon I fell asleep, dreaming about Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ew, this chapter is shit. anyways, i would've wrote more but knowing my lazy ass i didn't want to. ;v


	3. Chapter 3

Our date wasn’t until next week but we wanted to hang out.

 

-

 

I knocked on Levi’s door, waiting for him to answer. I hope it’s not rude to barge in, I opened the door and looked around. His house smelled of lemon scented air freshener and bleach. It smelled good. “Levi? I’m here, you told me to come.” I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Levi was only in a towel.

 

His raven hair was down and water dripped onto his neck and rolled down his broad chest and sculpted abs. Damn, he was sexy. “U-Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in!” He shook his head and grabbed my hand, then he pulled me towards him. “No problem, I was just in the shower. Let me get dressed.” I squeaked and nodded, he smelled really good- that’s not weird is it?

 

I followed him up to his bedroom, he sat me on his bed while he got dressed. After a while he came back only in sweats. I blushed as he sat next to me. “So, what do you want to do?”

“U-Uhm..I don’t know...you pick.” His eyes flashed with something and he pushed me onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated this shitty thing in a week, but I've became extremely sick- like headaches and stomaches buuuuuuuut, do I'll just write little bits of chapters then finish them later. Also, there has been a death on my dad's side of the family so It's taking a toll on him. Thanks for reading! <3 Oh and this probably doesn't make sense I don't feel like re-reading/writing this. again. But thanks. I'll probably get over this flu like in a few days. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please know that I tend to change pov's without knowing. Tell me whenever that happens, so I can fix it. Also I did not copy any other story, I simply thought of this. I'm sorry if you thought that. ;v


End file.
